Before We Were Big
by starstruk97
Summary: James was King of the school! Logan was a nerd forced to do James' homework. Carlos was the overly bullied no body. Kendall was James' rival. What happens when an incident is taken too far? Will new friendships rise? Or will people fall?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Time Rush or its characters, sadly

In this story James, Kendall and Logan are juniors while Carlos is a freshman. By the way, I don't really know the American schooling process well, so I'm not sure if I'm correct in saying seniors are the oldest, followed by juniors and then freshmen who are the youngest? Sorry if I'm wrong, but that's how they are going to be in my story Enjoy!

James POV

"Hey James!" I heard a group of very good looking girls call out as a walked by them, heading into the school. I gave them my signature smile, before strutting thought the school's doors with my posse behind me.

I was the schools hottie, pretty boy, heart throb, whatever you want to call it, and it was great. Not only was I like the most popular person in the school, but I had girls falling at my feet. Everyone wanted to be my friend, every girl wanted to be my girlfriend, and every guy wanted to be me. Life was pretty good. Being popular and incredibly handsome also gave me power. You did what I told you too, or else.

Just because I was 'pretty' doesn't mean I wasn't tough. I mean, I do play hockey. I am 6' 1" and well built, always showing off my washboard abs. So I wasn't someone you wanted to piss off. I was powerful, popular and strong, the perfect mix.

My posse was great too. It was made up from my 2 closest guy-friends, Dean and Chase. They were both like me, tall, muscular and attractive, but not as much as me.

After I walked through the door, I scanned the hallways looking for Logan. Logan was some nerd, incredibly smart, didn't have many friends, well except for the other nerds. We didn't really get along, as in, I picked on him. I just shoved him around a little and got him to do stuff for me, mostly homework. The first time I asked him to do my homework though, he said no. I threatened him that if he said no, or didn't do it I'd beat him up. After that he always said yes.

You may think I'm a bully, now, but really I mainly only pick on two kids. Logan a junior like me, and a kid called Carlos who is a freshman. You can say I pick on another guy, Kendall, but he's different to the other two, he fights back. We kind of have a feud between us. I don't know what caused it; we basically just don't like each other. We're always throwing insults at one another and sometimes we even get into physical fights. I don't call it bullying because he isn't really smaller than me. He is 6' and pretty much as buff as me and he plays hockey too, so it isn't as much bullying as just an equal hatred for each other.

Just as I was about to give up and head to my locker I saw Logan, "Logan!" I called out as me and the guys walked over to him. He froze when he heard me shout his name, he slowly turned around to look up at up at me with his dark brown eyes. He was 5'9" so relatively shorter than me, which made me all the more intimidating. "Finished with that Math homework Logan?"

"Uh, yeah, I-it's just in my locker; I can give it to you a lunch?" He stuttered slightly, and I could see the hint of fear in his eyes from talking to me.

"Sure buddy, that'd be fine!" I said patting him on his back, he flinched at the touch. Before I got him to do my homework, I used to push him around, but I don't do it anymore though, since he does my homework, but he is still a little scared.

He ran off straight away, and my friends and I laughed while making our way to our lockers.

My first class was English with Mrs. Hall. Kendall was in this class so it defiantly wasn't one of my favourites. I made my way to the classroom slowly, winking and smiling as girls drooled over me. The second I walked through the door, a number of girls asked me to sit beside them, I thanked them for the offer but said no, as I went to sit beside Dean.

Kendall was slightly late to class as always and the only spare seat left was at our table. Great. He sat down there and smiled at me. "Morning Princess." He winked at me grinning.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Knight? Because you know, unlike you, I don't swing that way." I cocked my head to the side and grinned when his smile left his face.

"You call me gay? Dude, you look like a chick!" Kendall replied.

"Are you kidding? I look hot!" I got out my lucky comb, brushing my hair back into perfection. He rolled his eyes at me while whispering "Cocky much?" I ignored the comment as we both ignored each other for the rest of the lesson.

By the end of class I wasn't in a great mood. Whenever I have to sit near Kendall or get into a fight with him, I also seem to be in a shit mood.

I was walking to the cafeteria when someone ran into my chest. I took a step back from the impact as I heard the other person rebound and fall to the ground. I lifted a hand to my chest to rub it and looked down to see who ran into me.

A wicked smile was on my face as I saw who the kid on the ground was, Carlos. Carlos was Latino and extremely small. He was only 5' 6" which probably made him like the shortest guy in the school. Plus he was a freshman which made him younger than me.

I don't really know why I bully him, maybe because he was small? Maybe because he was younger? I really had no idea, I just did. I don't really get anything out of it either, well other than enjoyment that is. He isn't smart like Logan, so he can't do my work for me, and to me, he isn't really good for anything else.

I am actually really mean to him, full on physically picking on him, and I'm not even the only one. He has no friends, at all! So everyone picks on him, I can recall numerous times I've been walking down the halls and have seen him being stuffed into lockers, tripped, threatened, even picked up and taken somewhere, after that I have no idea what happened him!

I should feel sorry for him; he was way too little to even have a chance at defending himself. He didn't even do anything to deserve being hurt, he was just little and different, and yet, here I am about to bully him.

He looked up from his spot on the ground and I swear him eyes doubled in size when he saw me. He didn't even try to hide his fear as he stuttered "I-I umm I-I-I uhh" Then suddenly he was up and sprinting away down the hall.

"Hey!" I yelled after him as I started sprinting after the fleeing boy. As I was chasing the kid, I passed Dean and Chase; they both saw me chasing Carlos and after a nod from me, started chasing him as well. I closed the distance soon after, grabbing him by the back of his collar. He was jerked back and he would have fallen on his butt if it wasn't for my grip.

Dean and Chase caught up with us a second later, walking in front of Carlos, and standing over him. I pushed him toward the two other boys, who spun him around to face me before grabbing an arm each, holding tight.

"I-I-I… S-s-sorry J-James… I-I d-didn't mean t-t-to… I s-s-swear!" Carlos pathetically stuttered, while futilely trying to struggle out of the grasp he was in.

"You know, Carlitos, that kind of hurt. I may get a bruise on my magnificent chest, I wouldn't be too happy about that." James stepped towards the distressed boy.

"N-n-no… I-I 'm sorry… I uh…. Umm." Carlos whispered words lost in his fear.

"Maybe you have something that could make me a little happier?" I leant forward to whisper in his ear, "Because right now, I'm in a pretty shitty mood."

I shoved my hands in the pockets of his jeans, coming out with nothing. I then checked his jacket pockets and once again found nothing. I stared at the kid before I got an idea. I zipped down Carlos' jacket and looked for the inside pocket. Finding it, I searched inside it, pulling out a $50 note.

"Cashed up aren't we Carlos?" I said waving the note in front of his face. His eyes widened and he started struggling harder, forcing Dean and Chase to readjust the hold on him. "You don't mind if I take this do you?"

Now usually he would be too scared to talk back and we would leave as he stood there, frozen in fear, but not this time. "No! You c-can't have it! Give it b-back!" Carlos raised his voice a bit.

I was shocked. I did not expect that. I looked to my friends who were just as surprised. I nodded to them. They slammed Carlos into the wall, forcing a pained cry from the small Latino. They then lifted him off the ground, raising him to my height, before pinning him to the wall firmly.

I walked up to him, a couple inches from his face. "Now why can't I have it Carlos?"

"B-b-because I have to g-give it to s-someone else." He whimpered embarrassed.

I laughed, "Well tell this person you lost it and will give it to them tomorrow." I pocketed the bill.

"B-but he will beat me up!" Carlos cried defeated.

"And if I don't get it, I'll beat you up!" I threatened. Then a thought struck me, "Who is this person anyway?"

"K-K-Kendall. Kendall Knight." Carlos' head sunk to his chest.

"Of course!" I growled. So Kendall picked on Carlos too. Great. Now I was even more pissed. _At least he isn't getting his $50!_ I thought.

"Thanks for the $50 Carlos', but tomorrow there better be another." I slapped him, much harder than I intended, but I was angry and couldn't help it. His face snapped to the side, A red hand-print already forming on his tan cheek.

I started walking off as Dean and Chase dropped Carlos and shoved him to the ground before walking after me.

I felt bad about what I did, but the kid always gets bullied, even when he was getting up from when Dean pushed him down, another kid walked past and pushed him back down, calling him a racist name as he walked off.

Back when I was in junior school, I would have never even thought of bulling some into doing my homework, or beating up a kid for money, but I guess the feel of being so popular and powerful have got to me. I mean, even while feeling bad for picking on Carlos, I felt strong, somehow I feel as if he deserved it, even when he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to BTRfan and Kiki for the information on the American schooling system ! to clear things up now:

Kendall, James, Logan = Junior (11th Grade)

Carlos = freshman (9th Grade)

Logan's POV

I was sitting at home at my desk, working on James' English homework. Yes not mine, James' homework. Ever since school started this year, James has been picking on me. It started off with him tripping me or pushing me around, but now he makes me do his homework. I guess it's better than being shoved around. At least I'm smart and can do it quickly, if not, I would be so screwed.

My friends know what's going on. We all get picked on because we are all 'nerds'. We are the smart one in the school, the ones with bright futures, and we are the ones getting bullied. Sometimes at lunch and in spare periods they help me do his work. It's great to have their support, if I'm going to only have a few friends, I'm glad that I have the best ones.

I finished his homework, completing the 'homework' part of my night; I now had some free time. I pulled out my 'Future Doctor' book and began reading till my curfew came around.

James' POV

It was the next day at school, Tuesday to be exact, when I was once again bombarded with 'hello's' as I entered the schools doors. I was later than usually today as I had to go to the shops to get another Cuda Manspray. He didn't even have time to find Logan and get his homework that was due 4th period. _Oh well, I'll get it at lunch._

Finally lunch came around. I went to my locker to put my books away, and then headed toward the cafeteria. I waited outside the entrance doors, keeping an eye out for Logan. After a couple of minuted I spotted the shorter nerd.

"Logan!" I called out, walking toward him. "Sorry I was late this morning; do you have my English homework?"

"Oh! H-hey James." Logan smiled shyly, "it's just in my locker, f-follow me if you want?"

"Yeah I'll come." I did my signature smile as I followed him to his locker.

He put in his combination and put his text books away, before turning to me with my English homework in his hand.

"Here." He said, handing it to me. I said thanks and was just about to tell him what homework I needed him to do for me when I saw a certain someone limping down the otherwise deserted hallway.

"Wait here." I told Logan, who obliged, staring at the obviously injured boy.

I slowly walked over to the small kid and in a small voice said, "Carlos?"

Carlos had his head down, but from what I could see he was injured pretty badly. He was limping for starters and his shirt had one or two rips in it. The skin underneath and covering his arms was purple with bruising. His left wrist was culched tightly to his chest. When he looked up at the sound of his name, I gulped at the damage done to the small kid's face. He had blood dripping continuously from his nose, a cut above his right eye and from a split lip. Bruising was evident across his jaw and forehead, his right eye swelling and turning black as well. He whimpered when he saw me, a tear falling down his bruised cheek.

"What happened?" I asked with a voice that showed no emotion, although I was feeling sorry for the kid.

"I-I told y-you… h-h-he'd b-beat… m-me up!" The younger cried.

"Wait! Kendall did this?" I bellowed, seeing the kid flinch.

"I h-had your $50 t-too… b-but he t-took… it t-t-too… I-I'm s-s-orry" He closed his eyes waiting for me to hit him.

"I won't hurt you." I signed.

He was shaking badly, and as I finished my sentence his legs gave way, I caught him before he hit the ground. "Carlos, are you ok?" I really hoped no one other than Logan was watching this.

"Y-yeah." He whispered. I helped him to his feet.

"Awww! Well isn't that just the cutest thing, boys?" I heard a well known voice yell out from the end of the hallway Carlos has been travelling from. I looked up to see Kendall and most of the senior hockey team. Kendal is in the senior team because he was too good for us junior's, I say that was bull shit.

They were about 5 metres away when I asked them, "What the hell did you do to him?" Carlos was crying now, shivering with fear, his back turned to the boys who had just beaten him up.

"The little bitch didn't give me my money yesterday, then today tried to run away, I needed to show him who was his boss. Who _owns_ him." Kendall sneered.

I was shaking with anger, "You don't _own_ him, Kendall." I growled with hatred. "And someone took your money from him yesterday, and today you took their $50 from him. To give you a clue to who this person is, he is standing right in front of you."

"You!" His eyes death glared me, "Well obviously we both can't share baby Carlos, so who gets him?"

"I do." I said sternly.

"Oh, but I think differently." Kendall and his 4 other hockey heads stalked forward with evil grins plastered on their faces.

_Shit!_ Somehow I knew this would end in a fist fight, but me against 5 hockey players, four of them seniors, was impossible. Carlos wouldn't have been able to fight even one of them off, even if he was 100%. So overall, I was screwed.

I braced myself as one on the seniors, Joe, took a swing at me, I manage to dodge it and deliver a blow to his stomach, but a second later I was grabbed from behind, I struggled as another senior, Caleb attacked me from the front. There was just too many of them and in about two minutes I had my arms pinned behind my back by Sam and Liam, the other two seniors, while Caleb and Joe stood close by. I had a split lip and knew I'd have a black eye tomorrow.

Kendall hadn't even participated in the fight, he just stood there and watched and his friends overpowered me. "Well that was easy!" He smiled.

"Usually it is when its one verse 4 older guys." I growled.

"I never said I fought fair." He countered, "Beside that's nothing to what little Carlos got before, try having poor midget freshman Carlos against the whole senior hockey team," my blood boiled at his words, but I totally lost it as he finished his sentence, "with their hockey sticks and their hockey tape." I fought wildly against my human restraints.

"You bastard! How could you do that to someone who can't even fight back? Take his money, hit him once, maybe twice, but you don't go and tie him up and have 20 seniors beat the shit out of him with hockey sticks!" I yelled then realised something, _Carlos._ I looked around and saw him just standing there, frozen in fear.

Kendall laughed at the memory which made me sick. "I can do whatever I want with him now that we have established that I _own_ him." He turned around and saw the frightened boy. He walked over to him, the Latino backing up till he hit the wall with a whimper. He grabbed the kid by his collar dragging him in front of me. Kendall grabbed Carlos' uninjured arm, yanking it up behind him, putting pressure on it. Carlos cried out at the pain from his join straining.

"P-p-p-please… n-n-no m-more?" Tears poured from the boys eyes.

I let out a sudden yelp as Joe grabbed my hair and yanked it up so I was looking at Kendall.

"Now Jamie, and young Carlos, I think we need a little demonstration of what I'm _allowed_ to do." There was something in Kendall's eyes that wasn't right. This wasn't just bullying, this wasn't something a high school student shouldn't do. There was something wicked in his eye, something murderous.

"Kendall." I warned, not knowing what he was about to do to the injured boy.

Kendall then applied more pressure on Carlos' arm, "¡Oh Dios! Por favor, no, por favor! Lo siento, soy yo! No más, por favor! Te lo ruego! Oh Dios, por favor pare!" Carlos cried out in his native language, before Kendall's free hand covered the Latino's mouth, muffling the cries.

"Kendall!" I yelled, drawing his attention from the crying boy in his arms, "do whatever you want to me, just leave Carlos alone, can't you see he's already been hurt enough?"

"Have a soft spot for the wetback, do we? Isn't that cute boys?" Kendall mocked, "If I remember correctly, you too, have been bullying him since he came here right? You took $50 from him yesterday, requesting another $50 today. You've hit him before, tripped him, shoved him in lockers and have given him hundreds of swirllies as well, and now, out of nowhere you're protecting him?"

"Yeah I am because I'm not heartless enough to beat him within an inch of his life! At least I'm sensible enough to be rational! You're just being… insane!" I yelled, although I regretted it as I watched him through Carlos to the ground, then straddle him raising his fist in the air.

Then the most unexpected thing happened… Logan. I had totally forgotten he was here, till I saw him tackle Kendall off Carlos. He must have also went and got Dean and Chase because soon my two friends turned up fighting the other boys off me.

What started as an uneven fight, now turned into a more even fight; 4 against 5, although I doubt Carlos will do much other than stay on the floor.

I was soon out of Sam and Liam's grip and participating in the fight. Dean, Chase and I were all fighting the four seniors, hoping Logan was doing alright with Kendall. I was dodging strong blows while attacking with even stronger ones. It was a rough fight which was lasting a long time.

I socked Liam in the jaw and he fell down and didn't get back up. One down, four to go. I contemplated returning to help my friends fight off the last 3 senior, but decided against it when I remember Logan was fighting Kendall by himself.

I turned to search for them, seeing them rolling around on the floor trying to gain the upper hand. _Wow! Logan is a pretty good fighter!_ I thought to myself, spotting Kendall's split lip and bruising jaw.

I ran over to the two, pulling Kendall away from Logan, slamming him into the row of lockers on the wall. I punched him a couple times in the stomach and face while Logan pulled himself up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean knock out Joe with a knee to the face, before he got punched in the face himself by a livid looking Sam. I turned back to Kendall, grabbing him by his collar, "Call your boys off now; before this gets any worse, you know who is going to win." I growled.

"If I do?" Kendall asked.

"You guys go off and don't bother Carlos again. Don't bother me, Dean, Chase or Logan either."

"And If I don't?"

I didn't reply he already knew the answer; _we'll kick your ass._

"Boys!" he yelled loudly. The fight stoped and everyone turned to look at him. "Let's go. I don't need the spic anyway."

I let go of Kendall as he walked off with Sam and Caleb, helping Liam and Joe.

When they were a safe distance away, Logan and I went to crouch beside Carlos, while Dean and Chase stood back cleaning themselves off.

"Hey buddy," I said to the nearly unconscious boy, "you're ok now Carlos, Kendall isn't going to bother you anymore."

The kid slipped into unconsciousness while Logan, the aspiring doctor, assessed his injuries, before directing me to call an ambulance.

Alright did you like it? Yes? No? Please review! Constructive advice? Suggestions? Questions? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took me SOOOOO LONG to update! Just never got around to doing it… sorry! I hope you like this chapter! R&R

James POV

The ambulance had come and taken Carlos away to hospital, while Dean, Chase, Logan and I were ordered to go to the school's infirmary to get cleaned up, before getting sent back to our classes. I still think we are lucky though, we hadn't been taken to the principal's office yet, or asked anything other than, 'What happened here?' which they took the answer, 'a fight' and left.

People were giving me weird glances, and I could hear whispering and giggles from across the classroom, _Jeez! Word spreads fast in this school!_

I already knew that Kendall and his gang would be spreading rumours about how I stuck up for 'Border-hopper'. I was pretty annoyed too! Sure I had stuck up for Carlos, possibly saved his life, but I still had a reputation to hold, and a good one at that! I couldn't let myself be seen as having a weak spot for the kid.

After school had finished I walked briskly to my locker, grabbing my stuff and hurrying out of the school doors, looking for a particular nerd. I found the shorter brunette waiting near some flowers. I walked over to him and said, "Meet me behind the gym in 3 minutes. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

With that said I walked of, meeting him behind the gym a couple minutes later.

"James?" Logan asked, "What's up?"

"Look, thanks for the help today, you're a pretty good fighter." I said looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

"That's ok!" Logan smiled, _actually smiled!_

"Why did you get Dean and Chase though? Why not a teacher or something?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I wanted to try to get out of that fight without getting in trouble…" He mumbled.

"Well thanks anyway, but before you get ahead of yourself or anything, remember we are still not friends. You are still going to do my homework and whatever else I say. You are not going to talk to me at all or confront me unless you are giving me my homework? Got it?" I growled.

"Y-yeah, got it." The smile disappeared of his face right away as he looked down to his shoes.

"Now scram nerd!" He ran away.

Alright I feel bad. Logan was actually a pretty cool guy! But I couldn't be seen being friends with him! Oh no!

Logan's POV

"Stupid James, only thinks about himself and his popularity! I got into my first ever fight to help him and this is what he does!" I mumbled under my breath while working on James' history homework.

I was so angry! I had just risked getting badly hurt to help James out… and Carlos of course. But if James wasn't in the fight as well, I would have never helped Carlos, I get teased enough already!

Ok, so that made me sound like a bad person. But I mean, I already get picked on all the time! I'm just lucky it's mostly verbally with the occasional shove. With Carlos, on the other hand, his is all physical and verbal. If I stood up for him, his bullies would turn on to me! I'd rather be called a nerd then leaving school every day with a knew bunch of bruises! I've got to think of number one first!

I really wanted to go in the ambulance with him though, so I could learn about his injuries and how to treat them. I am an aspiring doctor, so that would have been great! But, no. I had to go to the infirmary, then go to class, then get James to tell me that the fight changed nothing between us! _ARGH!_ And now I had finished my own homework and was working on his.

What a fantastic day.

Carlos' POV

It had been three day since I got beaten up by the senior hockey team, and I was petrified to enter those school doors only a few meters away.

I had stayed in hospital overnight, but was released the next day, luckily, because I hate hospitals! I now had a cast on my left arm, I had rolled my right ankle, but I could walk on it well now, bruises covered my face and body, and the cut above my right eye had a small bandage across it. Overall I looked like a wreck. The doctor said I was lucky though, because I didn't have any broken ribs or internal bleeding, stuff like that. I didn't really listen because it was making me queasy.

"Pero mamá, no me quiero ir! No puedo quedarme en casa un poco más?" I begged my mama that I didn't have to go as I sat in the passenger's seat of her car.

"No hijo, que se haya recuperado lo suficiente y están perfectamente bien para volver a la escuela. Lo puedes hacer, Carlos, sé que puedes." Mama told me no.

"¡Muy bien!" I grumbled getting out of the car.

I entered the school door and everyone was glaring at me, giving me weird stares, _just like they normally would._

I walked to my locker, no one had pushed me down yet,_ I think I am breaking one of my records!_

I gathered my books in my right arm, of course, before heading to my first class, Biology. As I was walking to class, multiple of the older boys sent slurs my way; _'Hey wetback!', 'When did you hop on over?', 'Jeez looks like someone hit you like a piñata!_'

Tear formed at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. They were only words right? Mean racist words. But if I looked on the bright side, no one had touched me yet! That was good at least! And I hadn't run into Kendall or the senior hockey team. _They must be training._

It wasn't till lunch that I saw James. Now usually I would be too scared to move right now, but this time he had saved my life! I ran over to him as fast as my ankle allowed me to.

"James!" I gasped as I stopped in front of him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving me the other day! I knew you had your nice personality somewhere in your heart!" I went to hug him, to show him my gratitude, _that's what we do back home._

Suddenly I found myself falling onto my but, I whimpered silently as I jarred my aching body. I looked up at him, confused as to why he pushed me down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled at me, suddenly I felt intimidated and scared of him once again.

"Y-you helped me the o-o-ther day. I was t-t-thanking you?" It can out more like a question as I was too scared to say the wrong thing and get hurt.

"No I didn't help you, you wimp! As I recall, Kendall said we couldn't both share you, and in the end I won. This means I _own_ you. That also means that you do what I say when I say it, I can do whatever the hell I want to you and you can't stop me because I'm _entitled_ to do that." He harshly said, bending over me to get in my face.

"B-b-but, I don't want t-to be o-owned. I own m-m-myself?" Once again it came out more like a question.

"Well too bad. And no you don't own yourself, I do. And I say for you to scram before I drop your ass!" He threatened, and that was all I needed before I was up and running as fast as I could with tears pouring down my cheeks.

Kendall's POV

"Sup K-dog." Matt greeted me as I met the gang in some ally way down town.

"Yo Matt." I said as I nodded to the others silently greeting them.

Yeah so I was in a gang, what of it? The gang was called 'The Blood Hounds', and was a pretty serious, well known gang. We were feared all over and had only few other gangs ever try to cross us. I was one of the youngest in the group, still being in school, although there was Jacob who was the year younger than me.

Being one of the youngest has its ups and downs, though. Sure I wasn't the most respected member, but that meant that I don't go on many of the dangerous or serious 'activities' the older guys go on. That also meant that I've never been ordered to kill someone yet. The key word in that sentence being, 'yet'.

We went along our normal night routine, going to a club, drinking, finishing off some 'errands', the usual. We were finally at our safe house, sitting around a large circular table, beers in our hands and cigarettes hanging in our mouths.

"Alright," Scar started, "As you may have noticed, Ben, Josh and Chris are not with us tonight."

Scar is the leader of The Blood Hounds, and is defiantly the most dangerous out of us. No one knows his real name; to us has only ever been Scar. He told us what to do, and is we didn't do as he says… let's just not go there. He has murdered, kidnapped and maimed more people then I could ever imagine, so he was well feared.

He was tall and built like a brick, but he was still lean. He had short black hair and dead brown eyes. Scars littered his face and body; that's where he got his name from. He had plenty of tattoos over his arms, back, chest and neck. Over all he was pretty creepy.

"They were arrested on our latest job." He continue, anger crossed everyone eyes, including mine, "We know who the officer who arrested them is. Officer Garcia."

The name rang a bell in my head, but I couldn't pin point why.

"I want revenge. Anyone with me?" Everyone growled in agreement.

"I did some research about him. He is divorced, and a single farther to one son, Carlos Garcia, aged 14 turning 15 on December 17th. Carlos doesn't play any sports or do anything extracurricular; he is an average student at Sunnybrook High." His eyes glanced to me for a second before he continued, "I want this revenge to be my sweetest revenge. Ben, Josh and Chris have all been sentenced to death. Today we have lost three of our finest members! So instead of killing Officer Garcia, I plan to make him hurt. We will be going after his son."

Everyone cheered and agreed with Scar, but we all shut up when Scar started talking again.

"Kendall, this is going to be your first assignment. You go to the same school as Carlos am I right?" I nodded, "So you know of him?" I nodded again, "What can you tell us?"

"He is a freshman; he is Latino and has tan skin and short dark hair. He can speak fluent Spanish, and often speaks in when in pain, he's scared or when he's hurt. He's tiny, as in like five foot three, five foot four? Can't fight for shit, scrawny as, gets beat up by everyone at school and he has no friends. That's about it." I said keeping my face straight and emotionless.

"Do you think you can kidnap him for me?" Scar asked, as all eyes landed on me.

"Piece of cake." I said not missing a beat, even if a thought of doubt crossed my mind.

DONE! hope you guys liked it! I wanted a reason behind Kendall's cruelty so I decided to put him in a gang :O ohhh! Ahahhaha, tell me what you think R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guys! Hope you like the new chapter! Keep reviewing!

Logan's POV

I was just leaving the library after catching up with a couple friends to work on our History assignment. It was now 8am, and school started in half an hour, I didn't want to be late. I grabbed my books out of my locker and started walking down the hallways to my classroom.

As I was walking, suddenly my books were smashed out of my hands, my papers flying everywhere. I grunted as someone then tripped me, and I fell harshly onto the tiled floor. I looked up to see Joe, one of the senior hockey players. I silently signed as he laughed.

I was kneeling on my knees trying to collect all my belongings, as I saw Joe walk off to his next victim. From the corner of my eye, I saw him throw a small kid into the lockers. I looked up and watched as the small body crumpled to the ground. I realised who the kid was. Carlos.

This was the first time I'd seen him since the 'incident', although I heard he was here yesterday. I watched as Joe picked him up by his collar and said something to him. I couldn't hear what he said but from the look on Carlos' face, and from the laughs of by-passing students, I guess it was something racist and cruel.

Joe then grabbed the small boy, throwing him to a friend, who restrained him as Joe opened a locker. I realised what they were about to do. _Stuff him in a locker_. His friend then passed Carlos back, and Joe proceeded to force the kid into the locker, closing and locking the door while laughing. He then just walked off.

No had tried to stop him, if anything, people only laughed with him, jeering him on. Even now, no one made a move to let Carlos out, even when Joe wasn't there. I could hear his faint cries from where I was now standing; 'Please let me out? Someone please help me! Anyone?'

A horrible sensation formed in my stomach, _was this guilt? Pity? _I took one last look to the locker Carlos was trapped in, before entering the bathroom a couple metres ahead.

I waited in a toilet stall till I heard the bell rang. I listened till I couldn't hear anymore loud voices or footsteps. When I thought the coast was clear I stepped out of the bathroom. I couldn't see anyone in the hallways… luckily. I walk up to locker 173, the locker I knew Carlos was inside.

I took in a deep breath before quietly saying, "Carlos?"

"Hello? Who is this? Please let me out?" I heard him beg.

"Just hold on a second." I signed unlocking the door before opening it.

Carlos jumped out, breathing deeply, eyes red from crying. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it." I mumbled.

"Is there anything I can do to thank you? Last time I was stuck in there till after school!" He gasped.

"Actually there is something. If anyone asks how you got out say that the lock came undone. Don't mention my name. As far as everyone else knows, I was never here." I warned before sprinting off to class late.

Kendall's POV

"Tomorrow. I want him tomorrow." Scar ordered me at our nights meeting. I nodded as I focused on what he was saying. "We'll have a black van on fifth, waiting for you. Don't fail." That last sentence spoken with an unsaid warning; _'Don't fail - or well beat the shit out of you._'

Carlos' POV

It was finally the last lesson of the day! Unfortunately my lesson was Math, one of my least favourite subjects. About half way through the lesson though, Mr Jassem excused me so I could go to the bathroom. I didn't actually need to go, but I was bored and didn't understand what he was talking about anyway. _It's not like I was going to pass whether I listened or not!_

I walked down the deserted hallways heading for the furthest bathroom. I went inside and stood in front of one of the sinks, turning the faucet on, splashing my face with the cool water.

For once I felt calm, safe and relaxed… that was until I heard the bathroom door open.

Kendall's POV

On the school records, today it would say that 'Kendall Knight was absent because of a cold.' But I wasn't. I was AT school; I just wasn't attending my classes… or being seen by teachers or close friends. I was spying on Carlos. Today was the day I was going to kidnap him, and I was waiting for opportune moment.

That moment came half way through the last lesson.

He was excused from class and I followed, at a safe distance, as he made his way into one of the bathrooms near the back of the school. Convenient since this end of the school was close to where the van was.

I took a deep breath in and burst through the bathroom doors. Carlos let out a high pitched squeak and spun around to face me, eyes widening when he identified me. He let out a breathy, "Kendall!"

I kept my face straight as I walked towards him silently. He backed up a step with every step I took forward, until he was finally backed up against the tiled wall. I closed the distance between us.

"W-w-what are you d-d-d-doing?" He stuttered in a weak voice, eyes already brimmed with tears.

I took a deep breath, "taking you."

His eyes widened even more, if possible, in fear and confusion. "W-what do you mean?" A tear slid down his cheek.

I signed before acting quickly. I punched Carlos in the stomach; he cried out and doubled over. I spun him around and slammed him face up against the wall. I grabbed each of his tiny wrists and secured them behind his back in one of my own. I pulled him tight to me, before placing my free hand over his mouth. "Scream, and let's just say you'll regret it." I growled in his ear.

I took in another deep breath, but didn't move. _What am I doing? I am kidnapping a 14 year old kid! A child for Christ's sake! He's probably going to be tortured and beat… killed, just because his father arrested three men doing harm._ I took another breath, _but if I don't do this, I'm going to be the one getting beat and murdered! I'm in this gang. It's my life now. I have to do this._

By now I could feel that my hand was wet with Carlos' never ending tears. I took one last deep breath before dragging Carlos out of the bathroom heading towards the van. I reached the back door and with a warning, "Don't scream." I took my hand off his mouth for a second to open the doors, before replacing it he got the chance to change his mind.

I moved quickly to the black van waiting on the curb. When I reached the car, the side doors opened and gang member Grant ripped the kid from my grasp, roughly shoving him onto the carpeted ground of the car. "Get in." He commanded me, and after the door was shut we took off.

Carlos, now released from my grasp started thrashing around, screaming, kicking anything he could. "Fucking brat!" Grant cursed as an un-aimed kicked hit his shin. He grabbed the boys' collar pulling him upright before holding a cloth over Carlos' mouth and nose. I watched as Carlos' movements slowed, before he went limp, his small body left to fall boneless-ly to the ground.

Logan's POV

I grumbled at myself as I walked through the hallways, headed towards the closest bathroom. I had been too busy reading at lunch, I had forgotten to go to the toilet. Now, during class I had to go. It was a shame to miss out on Mrs Shama's lecture about Trigonometry.

As I turned a corner I saw Kendall a few meters in front of me. I held back my gasp and hid behind the wall. I watched as he walked into the toilets I was heading to. _Dang it!_

A waited a couple minutes for him to come out so I could sneak in after him, but what I saw made me completely forget about going to the bathroom. I saw Kendall come out, restraining Carlos. Curiosity became the best of me as I watched him drag Carlos down the hallway.

Once I saw him exit through the back door I ran to sneak a glance though the window beside the door. I gasped as I saw Carlos get thrown into a black van, full of large looking men.

That was when I panicked. _What the hell was I supposed to do?_ I had just witnessed a kidnapping. Everyone's first thought would be to call the police, but mine wasn't. I found myself running to the English class I knew James was in. I had come to memorize his schedule after doing his homework for so long.

I knocked on the door and entered, "Excuse me Mr. Tomson, but the principle wants to see James."

"Alright. James, collect your belongings, you're excused from this lesson." Mr. Tomson announced as James starting packing up his belongings. _I can't believe that worked!_

James exited the classroom and headed down the hallway beside me silently. When we were passing a janitors closet I quickly grabbed James by the arm, opening the door and pulling him inside. He let out a surprised gasp, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I need to tell you something! Why I am going to tell you this, I have no idea, but Kendall kidnapped Carlos!" I looked up at him waiting for his reaction.

"Kendall kidnapped Carlos?" He asked slowly, face showing confusion.

"Yes! I saw him drag Carlos out of the bathroom and then take him outside and put him in this black van full of nasty looking guys!" I really hope he thinks I was telling the truth.

"Shit." He face now showed realisation, "the rumours are true then!"

"Huh? What rumours?" Now I was the one confused.

"Rumour has it that Kendall is a part of a gang. The Blood Hounds. And this sounds like something they organized, not him only."

"But if this is true, why would he take Carlos?"

"I have no idea."

"Should we call the police?" I asked

"No!" He yelled, "These men are dangerous! Maybe we can make a deal with them or something. They will kill Carlos straight away if they knew the police knew. Wait, isn't Carlos' dad a police officer?"

"Yes he is!" I exclaimed, "He did that speech here earlier this year… Officer Garcia."

We looked at each other in silence for a minute, trying to process everything. "We have to do something." I said after a minute.

"But what? You're the smart one!" James pointed out.

After another minute I replied, "Spy on the gang? Or on Kendall?" James nodded slowly, "We have to find there 'safe house', see if we can find anything to give us a lead, maybe even overhear some of their plans!" I concluded.

"You in?" He asked.

"Oh yeah."

Done! I hope u guys liked it? Did you? Anything you think I should do or shouldn't do? Plz R&R! Constructive advice please!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long but I'm back to school now :/

Carlos' POV

God I felt terrible! My head was spinning and thumping as if a marching band was trapping inside my skull, my mouth was dry and whenever I tried to speak it came out muffled. As I slowly came back to the land of the living, my senses clearing from the fog they were in, I realised why I was so uncomfortable. I was slouched in a sturdy chair, hands tied together behind the back of it, my feet secured to each of the front chair legs. I tried talking again, but still my voice was muffled, but now I realised it wasn't from my dry throat but a cloth gag tied tightly around my mouth.

I suddenly remembered what had happened. _Going to the bathroom, the door opened revealing Kendall, 'What are you doing?', 'Taking you.', A punch to the gut, hands pinned behind my back, dragged outside, forced into a black van, a sickly sweet smell, then… waking up._

I panicked. _I have been kidnapped!_ I looked around at my surrounding. It was dark and a little cool. It looked like I was in a basement. There was a couch and a couple of chairs in one corner of the room, a small bar kitchen in another and a small table close to it. No windows, only a door up a small flight of stairs. At the moment it seemed as though I was alone. There were lights, on the roof and walls, but they were not turned on.

My breathing quickened, _what are they going to do to me? Who are they? Am I going to die? Why me? Will my Papi save me?_ I started crying, scared and having troubles breathing.

I swear my heart actually stopped when I heard the door slam open. There seemed to be a group of men, most large and well built, they all wore evil glares. Amongst the men I saw Kendall, dread growing in my chest.

The men stopped in front of me, one huge man in front of them all. _The leader maybe?_ Kendall was close behind him and the guy who had knocked me out beside Kendall. I shivered out of pure fear. These men were enormous. I was tiny! The shortest guy in my high school! I was scrawny too! I looked like an 11 year old for Christ's sake! These men looked like professional wrestlers... what's to say they weren't?

"Carlos isn't it?" The man, who I'm guessing is the leader, said. I was frozen in fear, just staring at him with tear filled eyes.

"Grant, why don't you undo that gag of his? He is our guest boys; we should treat him like one." The man smirked. The one who had held the cloth to my mouth, Grant, walked behind me and undid the gag, letting it fall into my lap. He stood back beside Kendall when he was done.

I took shaky breathes through my mouth, as the 'Leader' spoke again. "Now Carlos, you can call me Scar, and I would love for you to answer a couple of my questions. First of all, you're the son of Officer Garcia aren't you?"

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't ever sure if I could talk! Was I supposed to lie or tell the truth? Then an idea stuck me, "Lo sentimos, no hablo Inglés." (Sorry, I don't speak English.)

"Carlos, we are in America, so speak English!" He growled. I stayed quiet. "Fine Carlos. I was going to do this the easy way, but if you are going to act like that… Listen closely; you are going to answer all of my question correctly and straight away, oh, and IN ENGLISH! If you don't answer, speak Spanish or lie, my boys will each take turns carrying out your punishment. Understand?"

I was too scared to form words so I just nodded. "Now back to my previous question, are you the son of Officer Garcia?"

"Y-yes." My voice was a high-pitched squeak.

"Good. How old are you and when is your birthday?"

"F-fourteen, and m-my b-birthday is on the s-seventeenth of D-D-December." I stuttered.

"Do you have any illnesses or medical conditions?"

"N-no."

"Good work Carlos, next time don't make me do it the hard way. Now, I need you to make a little video for me." Scar pulled out a camera, setting it upon a tri-pod. "Now look into the camera and say exactly: 'My name is Carlos Garcia, son of Officer Garcia, and I have been kidnapped. Dad, this is all you fault and I blame you for everything they are going to do to me. If you hadn't arrested those three men the other day, I wouldn't be here. If you want me back alive you'll have to let those three men go, and give these men $50,000. Thanks a lot Dad.' Understand Carlos?"

"W-w-what? I'm not saying that!" I cried, how could I say that to my Papi?

"You'll do it, or be punished." Scar threatened. He turned the camera on, "Say it."

"M-my name is C-C-Carlos Garcia, s-on of Officer G-Garcia, and I have been k-kidnapped. Dad," I took a deep breath, I couldn't say it, "¡Ayúdenme! Se trata de conseguir la venganza sobre ti! Estoy en un sótano en alguna parte! Sé que los tres nombres, Scar, Grant y el caballero Kendall! Sálvame, por favor!" (Help me! They are getting revenge on you! I'm in a basement somewhere! I know three names, Scar, Grant and Kendall Knight! Save me, please!)

"You little shit!" Scar screamed, "Grant!"

Grant rushed forward and I cried out as I felt a fist smash into my jaw with unbelievable force, before I had even recovered from the first blow, another fist rammed into my stomach leaving me breathless. Another two to the face, three to the stomach, one to the chest, and another to the face… the blows just kept coming. I was barely conscious when he stopped. My cries had now turned to pained whimpers, my head hanging on my chest, body limp in my seat, bruises and cuts making themselves known. I could feel warm liquid running down my face, _blood._

Grant now stood behind me, I felt a fist in my hair as he yanked my head back, causing me to yelp. "He said our names boss." He grunted, "Yours, Kendall's and mine."

Scar sighed, eyeing me. "Officer Garcia. You should have taught your boy better manners, to do what he is told or he will be punished. I guess I'll have to teach him. What you just saw was only the beginning, a preview. If you want your son back, release the three men you arrested yesterday, you know which ones. Afterwards deliver $50,000 to the address delivered with this video. Don't try anything funny, your little boy will suffer the consequences. I'd be quick too, some of my men really want a piece of your kid, and at the moment nothing is stopping them. We'll be in touch." Scar told the camera before switching it off, taking the tape out and handing it to another man who ran off with it.

"That wasn't a smart idea kid." Scar sighed rubbing his hand together, stepping forward, "I'll have to show you who you obey around here."

"¡Oh Dios! por favor, no. Lo siento, lo siento! No me hagas daño! Oh Dios, por favor no!" (Oh God! please, no. I'm sorry, so sorry! Don't hurt me! Oh God please no!)

"I also thought I told you to speak English you fucking wetback!" He yelled.

It wasn't my fault I sometime spoke Spanish! It is my first language. I only moved to America a couple of years ago, so I'm still relatively new to the language. Whenever I was scared or in pain, I automatically spoke Spanish!

"Set him up." Scar said before taking a seat on one of the couches.

I felt two men cutting me free, but I was too weak to do anything as they picked me up and tied my hands to something above my head. When they were finished, I was hanging limp, inches off the ground, with my hands tied to something above me. The position putting a painful amount of strain on my wrists and shoulders. I whimpered.

Scar came up to me with a knife, and I freaked, finding the strength to struggle in the air, my attempts were futile though as I had no leverage. He came closer and I closed my eyes expecting pain, but it never came. Instead I heard a ripping sound. I opened my eyes. He was cutting off my shirt.

Once my shirt was cut off; falling to the ground I saw something I really didn't want to see. _A whip._

He walked behind me; the suspense was horrible .Then, **CRACK! **I screamed out in pain as the whip made contact with the skin on my back, tears poured from my eyes.

My breathing quickened. I screamed out again as it hit me a second time. The whip's kept on coming; I lost count a while ago. I was crying, "Por favor, ¡deténgase! ¡Alto! Te lo ruego! ¡Por favor! Oh Dios, no, no, no, ¡deténgase! Papá me ayuda! Por favor, papá? Me duele tanto! Hacer que el dolor, papá! Por favor? Voy a estar bien!" (Please, stop! Stop! I beg you! Please! Oh God, no, no, no, stop! Daddy help me! Daddy Please? It hurts so much! Make the pain go, Daddy! Please? I'll be good!)

One last whip and the pain become too much. I screamed out before going limp as blackness took over.

Kendall's POV

I did this. I caused this. I felt as though I was about to throw up as I watched Grant beat Carlos nearly into unconsciousness. Although, only a week ago did I do the same thing to the kid. Plus I kidnapped him, I was worse than Grant.

I thought it was bad then though, I was wrong. I had to fight closing my eyes when I saw him chained to the ceiling, shirt cut off and being whipped. I will never forget his blood curdling screams as Scar brought the whip down on his little back relentlessly.

Now he hung there, unconscious, blood dripping from his back and face, bruises forming across his stomach, chest and face. I winced as I noticed his left arm still in the cast, tied against his non-broken wrist.

"Well he's out." Scar sighed, "Let's head out."

Scar and the rest of the men walked out, leaving Carlos still hanging there bleeding and unconscious.

I was so confused. Should I feel guilty? Because I do! Should I do something about it? Should I stick with the gang? What should I do! I signed and followed my gang up the stairs, sparing one last glance at the tiny Latino, before closing the door behind me.

Like it? I hope so! Review, Review, Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow it took a long time for me to do this! SORRY! But school is already busy and I do wayyyy too much sport for any normal living person So hear it is I hope you like it!**

James POV

I walked through the school doors once again, but this time I didn't even bother smiling or talking to the attractive girls out the front. This time I searched for Logan instead. Not for my homework, but for a meeting.

Yesterday he told me he saw Kendall kidnapping Carlos. Usually if someone told me this I would tell them to stop lying to me, but I already had suspicions that Kendall was in 'The Blood Hounds', and after watching the news last night, saw that Carlos' dad had arrested three members from that very group.

When I saw the dark haired teen I ran over to him quickly. "We have got to find Kendall if he comes to school today! I'm not letting him get away with this!" I panted.

"I agree! I thought about our old plan to eavesdrop on them at their safe house and realised that it wasn't that realistic." Logan explained as we walked to Kendall's locker.

Truth be told, I really didn't expect to see Kendall, so when I saw him at the end of the hallway, alone, I was surprised. "There he is! Come on!" I exclaimed before sprinting to the other teen, Logan at my tail.

When I reached Kendall, I grabbed him, and while he was off guard, dragged him into a luckily nearby bathroom. Logan closed and locked the door behind us.

"What the hell Jamie!" Kendall yelled as I slammed him into the tiled bathroom walls.

"We know what you did you bastard!" I growled, Logan standing beside me, anger, rarely seen, plastered on his face.

"W-what did I do?" Kendall stuttered lightly, eyes showing worry.

"You kidnapped Carlos!" Logan exploded. I was surprised by his outburst but didn't show it.

"W-what! N-no I didn't!" Kendall weakly defended, eyes slightly brimmed with tears.

"I bloody saw you do it! So stop lying!" Logan screamed, hands going into fists.

"Now tell us where he is and how to get him out, otherwise today might be your last." I threatened darkly. _Wow! I'm scary!_

"He's at our safe house!" Kendall let his tears fall, "In the basement. I didn't have a choice! I had to take him, or they'd kill me!"

"Yeah? Well now they're going to kill him!" Logan cried.

"You don't think I feel bad? I nearly threw up when they… when they…" He cut himself off.

My eyes widened, "When they, what? What did they do to him?" I demanded, slamming him into the wall again.

"T-they beat him and… and they… w-w-whipped him." Kendall fell to his knees when my grip weakened in shock. I saw Logan go paler.

"Kendall, you need to tell us the address and you're going to help us get him out." Logan told the weeping boy.

"I can take you there, but I don't know how to get him out! They are too big, too dangerous! I didn't even want to be in the gang! I still don't! I had too… I'm sorry… so sorry." Kendall started rambling on before I interrupted.

"What do you mean, you had too? We all have a choice."

"I didn't." He wept, "I didn't."

_Flashback (last year) KENDALL'S POV_

_I entered the house, home from yet another day of school. Mum wasn't home, of course, she was working. She always worked nights, so I rarely got to see her because I was out during the day for school. Dad wasn't here anymore, just abandoned mum after he got her pregnant for the third time 10 years ago. I was 6, nearly 7, and my older brother Kevin was 14._

_I was hard on mum, and she had to take on two jobs just to support us. She was so stressed and sick that my little sister, who was to be called Katie, died before birth. So now it was just my mum, Kevin and I._

_Kevin was not a good role model for me, at all. He did drugs, drank before he was of age, was in a gang and always caused or was in the mist of violence. What a great older brother. I learnt to ignore his ways, but he had to take care of me when my worked, so I couldn't always avoid him._

_I was now 16, Kevin being 23. I walked up stairs and my senses were instantly filled with the smell of cigarette smoke and beer. Well, I now knew Kev was home. I put my backpack in my room as Kevin stumbled slightly into my bedroom._

"_Hey Kendall!" He slurred._

"_Hey Kev." I said lightly, unpacking my school things._

"_Wanna drink?" I shook my head no, "Wanna smoke?" Once again, no, "Want some drugs?"_

"_No Kevin!" I growled, turning to face him._

"_Dude, you're no fun!" He groaned, a lob sided grin on his face. "Come here, bro."_

_I signed and followed him as he made his way downstairs. We headed outside and stared walking down the street._

"_What are we doing? Where are we going?" I asked, confused._

"_To have fun another way." He smiled._

_I actually smiled; my brother was hanging out with me for the first time without trying to force drugs down my throat. I wondered what we were going to do._

_We stopped at a small park, "What's the time?" He asked me._

"_About 3:40pm. Why?"_

"_Perfect." He ignored my question. _

_I watched the street for a couple of minuted, it was empty till a young tan boy, a good 4 or 5 years younger than myself walked by. He had short black hair and was extremely short. I heard my brother laugh deeply as he came into view._

"_Alright little bro, now I want you to go up to that kid and get all his money and then beat him up."_

"_What!" I gasped. I couldn't do that!_

"_Come on its fun!" He laughed, "This kid in particular, will cry and scream so sweetly! He even begs!"_

_I was repulsed at what my brother wanted me to do. "No." I said simply._

"_Fine, I know your scared just watch me and join in when you're ready." He stalked towards the kid._

_I knew not to stop my brother, definitely when he was under the influences or drugs and alcohol, so I just watched as he approached the small child. I couldn't hear them from where I was standing, but I saw the kid's expression change to scared as he pulled out his wallet and gave it to my older brother._

_Kevin pocketed the whole wallet before saying something to the kid. The boy shook his head violently._

_I thought Kevin was going to leave now, let the kid go unharmed, but I was wrong again. He punched the kid upside his head, causing the kid to fall to the ground. Kevin pushed kick after kick at the boy. I turned away, not able to watch any longer. I felt a hand on my shoulder a few minutes later, I jumped and spined, finding Kevin smiling at me, hands bloody._

"_Here bro." He handed me the kid's wallet, "Your first memory."_

_He walked off as I opened the wallet, looking at the ID. 'Carlos Garcia'. He was only 12 years old. I looked at the body now lying unconscious on the side walk. One tear slipped down my cheek, before I dropped the wallet and ran home. That was the first time I had seen or met Carlos Garcia._

_Later that night, I was forced to go to Kevin's gang's safe house. Again. I sat in a chair in the far corner on the room, watching the older boys drink, smoke and gamble. Then something out of the ordinary happened. A fight broke out._

_It started off with words first. I saw my brother in the mist of it all. I only caught bits and pieces of the fight._

"_- Told you not too!"_

"_- Gonna get it bad!"_

"_- Too late!"_

"_- Blood oath!"_

"_- Any last words?"_

_Then the first punch was thrown. At my brother. It decked him hard. More punches, kicks and thrown bottles came my brother's way. Beating him to his death._

_I panicked, "Stop! Stop! I said STOP!" _

_They stopped._

_I saw my brother lying bloody and limp on the ground, but still alive._

"_Please stop?" I begged._

"_We can't, he broke a rule. The penalty is death." A large man spoke up._

"_There has to be something I can do to get you to stop?" I cried out._

_A man, covered in scars approached me. "There is something."_

"_What is it? Anything, I'll do it!" I felt relief at the thought to save my brother._

"_Join." I gave him a confused look, "Join 'The Blood Hounds'."_

_My eyes widened, I really did NOT want to do that, but I had to for my brother. I couldn't just let him be killed while I still had the chance to save him. "Fine. I'll do it."_

_I had to take the blood oath and other introductory tests which included having my first drugs, alcohol and cigarette. By the end, I had felt as if I had broken every rule, standard or dream I had ever believed in. I also learnt the most important rule: If you want to leave the gang and/or if you break any rules, the penalty is death or sometimes severe physical punishment. _

"_Congratulations Kendall, you are our newest member of 'The Blood Hounds'." The leader, whose name I learnt was Scar, said cheerfully but with a hint of snark._

_Just then, I thought that my life couldn't get any worse that was until Scar spoke up again. "You have one final test."_

_I looked at him confused and scared by the evil glint in his eyes._

"_Live through the pain of losing a loved one." _

_He pulled out a gun from the back of his pants and before I could protest a shot went off._

_End Flashback_

James POV

"He shot Kevin in the head." Kendall cried, "I had to watch! They made me watch as they shot my older brother!"

Kendall was in hysterics by now. Even Logan and I had tears in our eyes. I had hated this guy for so long, yet never knew how much pain he suffered each and every day.

"It alright Kendall." I soothed, "Logan and I are hear for you now." He nodded, unable to form words.

"But we really need your help to save Carlos, bud." Logan pleaded his voice cracking.

"We'll protect you through this, and everything after. But we need your help!" I whispered.

"A-alright." He whispered, barely audible, "I'll h-help you, if you help m-me."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Deal."

**DONE! Wow that came out of nowhere! That idea was never in my head before I actually started writing this! I hope you liked it! feel a little less angry at Kendall now? Please review! I need a lot of reviews to find the inspiration to keep writing, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
